My Immortal
by shadowsgirl7124
Summary: This is a short sad one. She screamed as he came up and heard her husband fall dead. She had nothing left to live for and would die for him today. Right now.


**A.N. This one goes out to my best friend who's name I won't reveal for her own privacy. I hope I get the reaction they always told me you'd give me if I wrote this. Please review and tell me if its good or bad! Without further ado, here's my story.**

 **P.S. I'm not J.K Rowing! Sadly... At least I don't think I am! :)**

Sirius couldn't do it. He couldn't live with himself, had he just came one minute earlier the James might be still alive. Sirius was kneeling, sobbing, and staring at his best friend's body. James Potter were only 21 years old, why them? His black hair fell like a curtain around his face and in his eyes, while tears poured down his face as he thought about James and Lily being alive. He hiccoughed and cried harder, no, he couldn't think about it. These wounds won't seem to heal, this is pain is just so real. It felt like a knife was jabbed into his heart and a dementor had lingered too close, taking all the happiness from his life. He still could feel heat in James's hands and had he not looked to hard at him, he would have thought he was laying peacefully asleep in the stairway. But he couldn't help but notice the glassy tint to his eyes and how his face, usually struck with love, adoration, and happiness, looked blank and expressionless. Sirius would even say that it looked broken. "You are not dead. You're NOT dead!" He yelled and broke down. "NO! Not you! Please!" He shook James, a small part of him hoping that James would wake up and laugh, telling him it was just a cruel joke. But he didn't, because he couldn't. Sirius couldn't look at him as he held his best friend in the whole world close to him.

He recalled walking in and knowing immediately something was wrong. Lily hadn't rushed to the door to grab him into a hug and laughed as Sirius kissed her cheek happily. James didn't come over soon following his wife to smile brightly and hug Sirius. The normally happy house with a strong smell of cinnamon, gingerbread, and the burning wood from the fire place seemed dull and none of those joyous smells had hit him upon entering. Worst of all, he heard Harry Potter crying upstairs. Lily would never let that happen. Wait. Harry and Lily. Why's Harry still crying and where's Lily? Then it hit Sirius and ran upstairs, praying he was wrong. Then, with an agonizing scream, he fell to the ground, grabbing Lily's hand and began bawling all over again. He wanted to die, and all at once and he placed Lily's head in his lap, stroking her hair, when he noticed that she looked scarier than James had. In her last moments she had died for her only son and her eyes, though clouded and glassed over, were filled with fear and terrible sadness that wrenched at Sirius's heart. He stroked her hair, hands shaking and tears glistening on her face from him. She still had a bit of heat and warmth from her last moments on earth. He couldn't and he had to get up to look away for he had never thought anything so tragic and horrible would ever happen to them. He spotted his godson, crying in confusion, with a bloody cut on his forehead. Sirius immediately ran to him and comforted him but then froze in his tracks, as the boy had a striking resemblance to James Potter. Laying the boy down, he walked, or more likely fell out of the Potter household. He tripped down the stairs and hit his head hard on the wall but without making so much as a peep, he left to be confronted by Hagrid in the front yard.

"Sirius, you have been put under arrest for the murder of Lily and James Potter as you were and are the secret keeper. " Sirius gaped and then it hit him, he recalled who had really been the secret keeper at the time. With the little strength he still had he chased after Peter Pettigrew. In a remote village he located him.

"PETER PETTIGREW!" Sirius yelled in a straggled voice. "COME OUT YOU MURDERER!" When Peter heard Sirius he screeched and ran. Sirius chased him and the last memory he had was the whole world blowing up around him as he fell to the ground and they dragged him to prison


End file.
